(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a bottom emission type display device which emits light from an organic layer to an insulating substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) displays have recently attracted attention among the wide variety of flat panel displays because they are driven with a low voltage; are thin and lightweight; have a wide view angle; have a relatively short response time; and various other advantageous features.
OLED displays may be categorized as bottom emission type or top emission type displays according to the direction in which the displays emit light generated from an emission layer to the outside.
In the case of the bottom emission type OLED display, the light generated from the emission layer is emitted to the outside via an insulating substrate. In such a display an insulating layer and/or an organic layer are interposed between the emission layer and the insulating substrate.
However, not all of the light generated from the emission layer is passed to the outside; some light is absorbed by the insulating layer and the organic layer. This lowers the light emitting efficiency of the display. Furthermore, color coordinates of the light generated from the emission layer are distorted while passing through the insulating layer and the organic layer.